What is Tomoyo doing?
by anchoringangel
Summary: Tomoyo is jealous of everybody around her and is acting just weird- Chap-3's up
1. Default Chapter

AN: Remember that this is my first ever story so please, please try to review and tell me what u think about it.(Look at the end of the story for more details)  
  
Chapter 1: TOMOYO!!!!  
  
Again I am being left at home while others are running to save the *world*,Nice little Tomoyo will always sit at home and wait while the others save the world,yes thats what I have become,everybody's HOUSEWIFETomoyo grumbled to herself as the gang(Sakura,Syaoran andEriol with their guardians) left for the destruction area.  
  
I have to think about something. . . have to start doing something. . . have to become more useful than a stupid little maid who helps everybody in the works mechanically as if I dont have any brains at all. . . I have to do SOMETHING!! she thought as she punched her pillow.  
  
* * * *  
  
That night she slowly crept her way through her house to Eriols mansion.  
  
"Eriol. . ."she wispered slowly such that she couldn't wake up anybody other than him.But he was sleeping like the dead. Slowly she crept her way to the backdoor and as she had expected it was left open by that ever forgetting, always excited Nakuru. She looked this side and that side What the hell am I doing, I am trying to enter the house of the greatest wizard, great going Tomoyo she thought to herself as she slowly opened the door.Well done Tomoyo, what next she thought to herself as she entered the house. She walked slowly. The house was dead silent, as though nobody was there, she walked upstairs to the part where she knew Eriol slept, but as soon as she reached the landing she saw a gruesome sight, someone was hanging from the roof and she felt a pair of eyes watching her,slowly somewhere she heard a creaking sound and then a screeching one, all this was frightening her to death, suddenly there was sound of somebody walking up the stairs. . . walking in her direction. . . the person was holding a weapon of somekind. . . in the darkness Tomoyo couldn't makeout the face and then there was a howling sound, this was the last straw, Tomoyo dropped the penknife she had brought along and just flew. . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: REVIEW!!!! A very powerful curse will fall on those who don't. . .   
  
AN: (All the good reviews will be sent a note of thanks O:-) ) 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the delay guys,now let me continue with the story. . .  
  
Chapter 2: Whats Happening?  
  
What was I thinking Tomoyo thought to herself as she paced around the room.  
  
Barging into the greatest magician of the world and that too because no one answered the door when u whispered through the keyhole, great going and now any moment Eriol will come barging through that doorshe thought as she looked fearfully at the door as a new thought occured to herOh! Thank God! how did I forget about this, I know that Eriol was about to go to England,please God PLEASE let not his plan change she prayed fervently  
  
What am I doing, I think I need a doctor and why the hell am I talking to myself as though I am Alice in Wonderland, what I need is help. . .Now that I think about it there was this movie in which this girl tries to do suicide by cutting her wrist with a blade, I dont have a blade , hey but wait theres still that stupid useless penknife my mom gave me,I'll use that,ok . . .so where did I last try to use it. . . hmm. . . oh right, now that I remember I removed it at Eriols mansion,SHIT! I dropped it right there , an EVIDENCE. . . I should get it backshe thought.  
  
She ran frantically to the mansion only to see that Eriol was also slowly walking towards it  
  
Oh! Shit shit shit , nothing ever happens for my benefit, does itshe thought as she ran towards the mansion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Walking had become one of Eriols favorite past-time as he met enough people to torment in the park near his house, and today he had met his cute little descendent with Sakura and he was pleased with their reactions it was enough to leave Touya and Nakuru coming out of a really, really dark area of the parkHehehehe, what a reaction they gave when they saw me he thought to himself as he walked towards the mansion obviously pleased with himself. Everybody has something to hidehe thought philosophicallyAnd everybody think that I can read their minds, well but none other than me know that I don't read minds unless it is really necessary. What an pleasure it is to trouble that Syaoran, most pleasurablehe paused for a moment to relish the thought and to remember the expression on his cute little desccendents face everytime they metnext on the line is my little Sakura,then Touya, Nakuru, Kero, Suppi in that order, wonder why I haven't teased Tomoyo-chan yet,I must do something about ithe thought as he slowly turned towards his mansions driveway and suddenly he felt an aura a faint trace of it and then it was gone, everything was gone, even his powers. . .   
  
AN: Cliffhanger. Well sorry guys this one is also a small one, next time I will definitely write a longer one and thats a promise. Please everybody just click on that little "Go" button next to Review and write your comments in the space provided(even if were just a word).  
  
OK then till the next time. . . 


	3. Troubles

AN: OK so here's the new story . Its been a long time since i wrote a new story and i have a valid reason for not writing, which i am sure will be explained by this one word "EXAMS", now that explains all, doesn't it?  
  
One more thing before i start writing:  
  
. . . . are the thoughts  
  
" . . . ." are the actual spoken conversations  
  
* . . .* is my own addition it can be either sarcasm or stressed words or etc., etc., well u know according to the context.  
  
And my thoughts will usually be written in bracketsstarting will the usual AN: .   
  
Alright?  
  
Now on with the story. . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 3:Troubles. . .  
  
"Alright Syaoran, don't strain yourself, you can return my powers now before you exhaust yourself and then as u already know the powers will return back to me on its own."said Eriol with his usual reserved-for-Li Syaoran smirk."Well. . . ."he said waiting coolly as he waited for the invisible Syaoran to appear as he expected Syaoran appeared with his usual expression, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Well what is it. . . ."asked Eriol, knowing that his cute descendent was this time really pushed over the edge.  
  
"First tell me how u did u know that it was me?"Li's replied as he looked at the taunting-smirking-ancestor of his.  
  
"Well Sakura is not angry with me and the only other human in Toemeda having magic abilities such as these is you, well elementary my dear Watson"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
* * * * *  
  
Whats happening? Why did Eriol stop in the middle of the road? and to whom is he talking?This is one of those situations when a person require magic the most . . . and if it hadn't been for the fact that I know about the existance of magic I would be laughing my head off looking at Eriol talking in the air. Ah . . here appears Syaoran. They are such a pain the you-know-where. Hey nice thing too now this gives me time. .she thought as she raced towards the mansion .   
  
She turned back to look at the bickering people behind her and accessed the timeOk, now it is thier bickering stage in 10 more seconds Syaorran will start shouting, when I think about it I don't think I ever heard Eriol shout at someone, wonder why thats so. . . anyhow then the shouting will continue for five more minutes and whenever it is time for them to fight Sakura comes from nowhere and drags poor Syaoran away, Ok the end result is that I have loads of time she decided as she went to the backdoor. Which as usual was left open, but now that she entered the house for the second time .  
  
Wow. . . the mansion is quite pleasant and it is not at all as scary as it had been the last time . . . and the penknife is exactly where I had left it ,ok ok lost it yesterday  
  
she picked up the evidence and ran outside, just in case her calculations turned out, by some coincidence, to be wrong.  
  
Such miscalculations can occur only by divine interventions. There was no need to worry my head offshe thought as she saw the bickering-turned-shouting pair in front of the mansion.  
  
Now at any moment Sakura will appearshe thought as she looked back at their child like behavior.  
  
Hey, hey, hey whats happening those two are really getting serious. Sakura where are you?Even if I hate them because of the fact that they possess magic I am there friend. . . now where is this dense Sakura when I need her the most.Stupid come fast she thought frantically as she saw that now each had an energy ball in thier hand.  
  
Come fast Sakura or I will have to do something about them and I dont want to be the one to stop these two stupid people fighting and to top that they are fighting with the most powerful magic. God save me if I am to stop them. . .Sakura. . . she frantically begged for her friend to appear.  
  
She saw them ready to throw those energy balls at eachother This is it. . .she thought as she launched herself forward shouting "Noooooooo. . . . ".  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: Alright, so how is the story? Tell me all about it. . . .alright. Bye. . . . 


End file.
